the future of our tribe
by Starsalayaba
Summary: Leah is getting used to her new life when she has a dream that jumbles it up new to ff should i continue ?
1. Chapter 1 what the hell

Damnit again I stub my toe on that damn ottoman walking through the dark living room and into my dark room. I plop down on my bed and reach for my phone to see I already have a text from my best friend rose well she is kind of my best friend closest thing to one she is still a leech. I read the message _r-hey dog want to go out with me and Alice tomorrow night?_ Hum go out with the blond bitch and the pixie what the hell why not I don't have anything better to do but hang out with 11 giant sweaty testosterone filled boys'_-why not don't have anything better to do. r -yay so big alpha man knows his beta is going out? L-I don't have to tell Jake anything he is not my father no my husband what time do I come over? R-ha ok bitch come over at 6 because it's going to take forever to get you ready and find clothes that fit and I don't think Bella will be here so yea. L ok well I'm tired I'm going sleep oh I forgot you don't sleep ha ha night Rosie. R- Night lee._ Like I said me and rose are somewhat best friends we have been this way since we fought the war against Victoria and had to change the treaty because Victoria ended up biting Bella and Edward had to fully change her and that day for us wolves was the beginning of a new era where the true alpha stepped up and claimed his rightful spot and me being the only female became sort of an alpha female /beta it was ok with me because Sam our old alpha had dropped down to omega and has to work himself back into a not so shitty spot in ranking .i was so sleepy I changed into my pajamas and lay down as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Hello Leah who's there ?I asked turning in complete circles and a red patch of snow showed up and up out of the snow rose the third wife I held in a gasp she smiled at me and said Leah come to you with news of your future soon to will meet a man who you will love but not imprint on because you will never imprint and this man will allow you to have children and this children will be the future of our tribe when you realize who this man is you will not believe but he shares our blood you have to persuade him into this or our future might not happen your alpha will also have a part in this then she walked up to me and touched my hands and breathed something in my ear but I did not understand it when I woke up I felt different I pay it no mind to it until I stretched out of my bed and noticed my boobs hips and ass was bigger I thought how did this happen ant then my dream hit me full force and third wife whispered in my ear something what did she say it sounded like Quileute i am angry that I didn't take those classes back in high school.t rummaged through my drawers and found one of Seth's hoodies an a pair of sweat pants since I had nothing else that fit me and took off out of the house and ran as a wolf until I reached Cullen territory and I changed back into human form and texted rose and asked for an emergency shopping trip when I got to the house rose and Alice was already outside Alice looking like a toddler whit a fucking huger high bouncing on her toes before I could even reach them Alice ran at vamp speed to me and put me in the car rose was already there and we pulled out of the drive into the empty forks streets.


	2. Chapter 2 sexy eyes

We drove all the way to port angelus rose was asking questions even I did not know the answers to like what did the dream mean because I had to tell them the reason for this emergency shopping trip when we got out of the car and walked in to the store I dreaded coming to but knew we were Victoria's secret I didn't even know my new bra size but Alice and rose dragged me into the store anyways and grabbed fifteen different bras and panty sets and sent me into a fitting room amazingly they all fi I guess my bra size is a 36 DD. When we finished in Vicky's secret with some very un mentionable items we went to this store and rose picked up the shortest most reviling black dress and bought it with some other items I gladly chose along with some if Alice's choices for me after we left the store my stomach growled so loudly it scared a passing lady shit I forgot to eat this morning damn wolf metabolism I had them stop at a drive thru on our way back to the Cullen mansion or as I say Dracula's manor once we got back they took me up to roses and Emmett's room because he and Edweird where out hunting and she had me but on a black strapless bra with matching thongs and the black dress. It was a strapless dress with slits where the rib cage is. And I came out of the bath room and rose says I knew it you are hot and forcefully pushed me down into a chair do my makeup and hair it took forever but she finally got done and rose was already flawless with her hair and dress on she gave me a pair of black swede red bottom pumps to wear I am tall already as it is but then we were ready to go so we were heading down stairs and rose says so you do know alpha man is coming right NO when did this happen last night after I called you Emmitt asked him to come. Dammit oh well ill live we walked down the last flight of stairs and I saw Jake he would not stop checking me out I mean seriously he is so hot. In his button down and jeans stop it Leah he's your fucking alpha. I walked over to him "hey Jake" "Leah what the hell happened to you look so "different yea I just woke up this way" "ok I guess" alright guys lets go we all piled into roses Audi suv and headed to a new club in Seattle we all get out the car first rose and Emmitt then Alice and jasper then me and Jake. Then finally Edward and Bella When we walked in it was in full blast they were playing this song and this guy was talking about eat sleep rave repeat I was awesome and my hips started moving on their own accord and I somehow got to the dance floor and threw my hands up and just danced and then my favorite song came on and I started singing while dancing hey brother theirs an endless road to rediscover. Then the sexiest British accent sung hey sister do you still believe in love I wonder. I opened my eyes and turned around and right in my face where brown eyes attached to a body of a god. Oh hi I say he replies with hi what's your name I reply with Leah lamely he says Leah nice. Thank you I didn't catch yours. oh I'm Zayn Malik when he said his full name I let out the smallest squeak and he let out a small chuckle and asked me to dance all I could say was ok lost at sea by zedd was playing and I could not stop grinning Zayn leant over and said I like your smile I said thank you and he put his hands on my hips as I danced I felt a chill go thru my body and to my crotch after the song ended I said I needed a drink and he followed me to the table where everyone else was when we walked up rose looked up at me then who was next to me and her mouth just flopped open and then I heard a squeak and a holy shit then fucking Bella passed out I laughed and said hey guys this is Zayn. Zayn this is Roselette Emmitt Alice Jacob Edward and the chick that fainted is Bella "hi" he says my friends just stared and I hit my hand on the table and said its rude to stare they all started talking at the same time apologizing you want a drink Zayn I asked he said no thank you and then I pulled him away from my friends gawking at him and apologized to him "it's cool come on theirs some people I want you to meet.


	3. Chapter 3 one Direction

Zayn lead me into one of the vi proms with thick drapes blocking it from outside guests and on each sides of the room where huge body guards when we walked into the room I almost had a mini heart attack there on the small section where the 4/5 of one direction and I had the fifth by my side at this moment I held in my excitement and put on my biggest smile and Zayn next to me laughed all the boys looked up then they saw me and it's like they saw a ghost because their mouths dropped open and they stared at me harry was the first to say something he gets up and says hi legs I'm harry and my bed would love to meet you. I could not help but to laugh because that was a first and I am constantly in side 11 horny men heads. I say ha good one but no thank you harry I don't go home with guys on the night that we meet and I don't think you would be able to handle me anyway I smile and Zayn with his beautiful smile snickered at Harry's expense the other boys where practically rolling on the floor laughing. When Zayn finished he says ok guys this here is Leah Clearwater it sounded so god coming out of his mouth and that accent god ok lee get it together. When Zayn finally stopped laughing he cleared his thought and said ok lads this is Leah Clearwater. All the boys except harry who was still pouting said ello Leah I reply with a simple hello guys and Zayn leads me to sit down and when I do sit I forget I have on a dress the boys where trying not to look but I blurted what and they just snickered and Zayn said nice thongs and I swear I never was so embarrassed in my entire 20 years of life. But I hurried and closed my legs and then the most ironic song came on Alive by no other then ONE DIRECTION silent fangirling I couldn't help the smile on my face and all the boys where watching me now and no doubt they saw the cheesy smile on my face and I said what I Can't help it it's too ironic and I could no longer hold in my laughter and the boys soon joined in with me and me and niall had a long drawn out conversation about food because you can never go wrong with a good burger

soon my phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my small clutch purse rose made me carry and rose texted me saying it was time to go because Jake is pouting about being bored and emmiet is bothering her about getting laid and bell Bella is still freaking out about seeing Zayn. I sighed loudly and the boys turned their attention to me and I stood and said I had to leave and they all amazingly looked kind of sad and gave me hugs good bye and Zayn lingered for a small amount longer time and asked for my number I quickly gave it to him ad exited the VIP room into the main room where everyone else where waiting for me. Rose gave me a look like she is going to make me explain what happened shit this is going to take forever to explain but its ok since we do have pretty much forever at least she dose


End file.
